


Post-Interrogation

by musingmarauder



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingmarauder/pseuds/musingmarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 7 finale. Catherine and Grissom talk after Natalie is taken away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Interrogation

He sat there after they took her away, head in hands, wondering how he would survive without Sara. Natalie’s state of mind was obviously unstable at best and the realisation that getting any information about Sara’s whereabouts from her would be damn near impossible hit him hard. His hands began to shake uncontrollably as he felt the beginnings of a migraine. Gil Grissom did not hear the door close or see Catherine as she sat down in the chair recently vacated by the infamous Miniature Killer.

‘It didn’t go well?’

He didn’t look at her. ‘She can’t tell us anything’

‘Can’t or won’t?’

‘Does it matter?’

The lack of emotion in his voice scared her. She moved her hand on top of his causing him to look up at her in surprise. He blinked at her once and nodded in acceptance before looking at the table.

‘So does she know?’

‘I would assume she does, since she was the one who put Sara there‘.

‘I meant does Sara know?’

‘What?’

‘- that you love her’.

He glanced at her in confusion for a moment before understanding flooded his eyes. ‘Yes’

‘Yes?’

‘I told her’

‘Oh. Okay then’.

‘’Hmm.’ Grissom suddenly seemed very interested in the table and began to move his fingers over the corner. Back and forth, back and forth.

Catherine watched her friend with concern. He had seemed so in control earlier but she now understood that it had all been a façade, one he was no longer achieving in holding up. The man was losing it and fast. All she could hope was that he cold keep it together long enough for them to discover Sara’s location and then that she was still alive.

‘We’ll find her. Hodges is looking at the sand sample now and we’re sending out patrol cars and helicopters to see if they can’t spot a red mustang. We’ll find her Gil.’

‘I hope so Catherine. I really do’.

She turned to him and watched him fight a battle with the tears that were threatening to fall. Catherine wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to keep his composure at all times, but he probably wouldn’t have appreciated the comment and she didn’t particularly have the desire to consider where this search would go without the man’s help.

‘Nick and Greg are processing the car and garage. Warrick’s at Natalie’s place. She may have left a clue of where she was taking Sara there. And I’m going to go and look at the miniature again. Maybe we missed something earlier. Come and join us in a few?’

His voice stopped her at the door.

‘She can’t die. We have a dog and the dog will look for her. I can’t tell him that Sara’s not coming back. What’ll he do without her?’ His voice broke and his friend knew that he was not talking about a pet.

Catherine watched as her friend, Gil Grissom, the man often accused of being heartless and detached, the man who had finally got his head out from under his microscope, broke down. And she watched on with nothing she could do to help.

 

Fin


End file.
